Unforgettable Night
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: Prussia has finally accepted the terms that he was indeed in love with Russia after having been in a one-sided relationship with Ivan for nearly a whole year. One day however, the Russian decided to pay the Prussian a memorable visit.Rated M. This is RusPru [Russia X Prussia].


**A/N:** More and more lovely stories for you wonderful people.

**Warning:** Instant Smut. Prussia's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Hetalia nor do I own Russia, Prussia, and or any other mentioned characters.

**Brief Summary: **Prussia has finally accepted the terms that he was indeed in love with Russia after having been in a one-sided relationship with Ivan for nearly a whole year. One day however, the Russian decided to pay the Prussian a memorable M. This is RusPru [Russia X Prussia].

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

"Uhm..-?!" The Russian fidget a bit in place as he went inside the albino's room.

Currently confused, Gilbert watches the Russian some."Eh? ...Guten tag~?". Shrugs off his puzzlement in favor of grinning soon shutting the door after Ivan out of habit.

"Ah- Privyet, lyubov'..." He smiled a little embarrassed, staring down at him, shuffling a little closer. "You clothes are nice..."

The ivory haired male soften his grin to a warm smile, a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Kesese~ ..Ja. zats right- und jour mein liebe". He exclaimed, arching a brow slightly at seeing the Russian move a few inches closer."Hm? ..mein clothes?...urr- Ja. I guess so- ...". He peered down at himself, looking at his attire. Gilbert didn't really see anything special about them since he worn the same clothes almost every day.

"...Vant to touch it~~?". He jokingly questioned.

With a soft smile on his face, he nodded, leaning down to him a little. He eyed him up and down for a moment, before he reached down, a hand feeling over the soft cloth before lingering at the hem of his shirt, tugging on it, his thumb slipping under it.

"Hmm...nyet...not necessarily...I think...they do better on the floor, da?" He stated, giggling softly his amethyst eyes hoped he did it right though, he wasn't the best at flirting, being a rather bold person whatsoever.

Wine colored orbs are fixated on the Russians hands, observing and feeling those hands come in contact with his clothing. Cheeks burning up at it, and the others words. Switching his sight to met squarely back to lilac ones.

"Ze floor,huh?... don't j-jou do ze honor o-of getting zhem z-zhere~?". He slyly remarked, practically giving the Russian permission to continue on. The manner the other flirted did work on the Prussian, as he trembled with excitement.

The Russian chuckled amused and nodded nearly immediately, his hands moving upwards with his thumb tugged under his shirt, so he was pulling it up with his hands, quickly wanting to take his shirt off, at the same time caressing his skin with his thumbs.

"I will gladly do that, Gilbert. I think it will be even more fun like that, da?" He smiled happily, especially because it seemed to actually work..

Once more his eyes were glued onto the others hands. He took note of the others seemingly urgency to discard his article of clothing, snickering a bit at it. Though he did help somewhat in removing it, shifting a bit himself here and there. Shivering upon feeling those light strokes to his milky skin, his cheeks darkening all the same.

"Hehe~~ ...J-Ja. lot's of fun~~". He agreed with the Russian, a signature and familiar smirk on his pink lips. His scarlet orbs were shimmering with anticipation as he continued to watch for any tiniest movements from the other. .

Ivan smiled as the shirt finally dropped down to the floor, his eyes wandering over his torso and taking in every feature of it, before he moved his hands to the hem of the Prussian's pants. Now that he had one thing off, he of course wanted to see more of all of this. He tilted his head a little though.

"Hmm...? You're blushing, lyubov'" He noted, a small giggle following, while his hand opened the button of his pants.

The platinum haired male shuddered, feeling a cool subtle breeze hit against his now revealed chest and back. Chewing on his bottom lip as the Russian continued, attempting to seal in any unwanted cheeks promptly darkened from hearing the others words, a pout quick to being formed.

"N-Nein..ze awesome me isn't blushing! Jour just seeing zhings now".He denied, averting his gaze momentarily before loosely encircling his arms around Ivans to do something rather than simply standing there, he began placing light pecks on the others cheeks,then a warm one on his lovers lips.

"Nyet~" Ivan answered, giggling quietly, before taking the chance and pressing a small kiss on his lover's lips, a happy smile on his own lips. He carefully shifted a little closer. "Your cheeks are defiantly red, lyubov'~" Soon would be added, his own cheeks simply gaining in color as well.

His hands moved from themselves, slipping down the fabric of his pants, so they would drop around his ankles, before they began playing with the hem of his boxers. He didn't even realize that he did it so fast, distracted by the kisses he received- still, he smirked just a tiny bit when he saw the other's nearly undressed form as he glanced down.

Split seconds away before retaliating against the other, his lips were captured. Slowly added pressure on his own side of the kiss, as he tilted his head a bit. A pout found its way back onto his lips as he heard the other reclaim his earlier statement.

"Nein...s-stop saying zhey are. Because zhere not". The albino continued to be stubborn, being embarrassed of admitting such a thing as blushing to the Russian.

Scarlet orbs peered down as he felt his pants pool around his ankles, staring at it was his mind processed at what had just occurred minutes ago. Once it settled in, his cheeks began to heat up anew. Slowly glancing back up at the perpetrator of it being down there in the first place. Eventually feeling the same fingers at his boxers. The Prussian began to shudder at the thought of soon being completely nude in front of the Russian, while he was still fully dressed in comparison.

"I think they are, it really looks cute from my point of view~" He replied back, his gaze wandering from his cheeks to the adorable pout Gilbert was showing.

He couldn't simply stop calling him cute because it was simply cute. Actually he wouldn't have a problem to always have him blushing. He smiled and fiddled with the hem of his boxer, pulling them down slightly, wanting to undress him fully but well, was a little embarrassed himself. He shifted a little closer and finally, with a deep breath, he pulled the boxers down his hips, hoping Gilbert wouldn't mind. Ivan was actually getting pretty heated up himself with the view he was having, it was a little awkward as well to be fully dressed, compared to Gilbert- but it did add a little to his dominance.

Gilbert had an exaggerated sigh, knowing the other wasn't going to let it having a lover as just persistent as him had its quirks. Though, nonetheless he grew to love the Russian even more because of it.

"Ja j-ja...Jou better have meant awesomely cute. Ze awesome me accepts nozhing less- "He grumbled, however a warm smile was on his lips.

The Prussian could feel the other toying with the waist band of his undergarment, darkening the already rosy albino didn't mind at all, after all he had agreed to the Russian stripping him. So there was no room for hesitation nor regret. He clenched his teeth upon having cool air hit his now exposed lower half, shivering a bit but not for too long. Wine colored orbs glimpsed down once more, pulling up one leg to shake off the clothing wrapped around his ankle then mimicked the same motion for the other side.

Eventually pushing it aside, he glanced back at Ivan a grin on his lips."Hmm~ ...So jou got mein awesome clothes on ze floor. Vas now polar bear~~?".

The Russian slowly reached a hand up to stroke over said cheeks, they had been talking about the whole time.

"Of course..." He giggled a little and leaned down to press a kiss on his cheeks, "Awesomely cute." Smiling back at him, he had watched the other's reaction, for a second glancing down to see how the pants and boxers were kicked away from his feet but as well, how the Prussian's body was displayed, making him smirk but just slightly. Ivan leaned down to Gilbert, his arms going around his waist, caressing his bare back with his cold hands. "Hmm...well..I have some ideas, da~?" He purred into his ear. "Snow bunny~ Do you want me to tell you...or just show you?"

A hum of delight rumbled from the Prussians throat, enjoying the coolness of the Russian hand against his warm helped greatly to ease him as the heat concentrated in them decreased slowly. Blinking when a peck was planted on his cheeks, chuckling he returned one of his own."

Gut~~...".He nodded, more than glad that other understood.

He squeaked when a pair of arms encircled around him, shuddering from the attention his back was albino felt his legs trembling from hearing Ivans purred voice so close, reaching his eardrums in matter of seconds. Despite having expected the Russian to return his nickname for him, he still didn't see why the other would constantly call him that. Going along with it for now, his cheeks mildly grew in temperature once more.

Feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach, and warmth traveling southward."Ngh~..Show me,bitte~~".He leaned up, brushing his lips against Ivans, rapidly growing needy.

The tall Russian hummed in agreement, pressing his lips on the skin just beneath his ear for a moment, before nibbling a little on his ear lobe. He thought the nickname fit quite well to him, figuring he had snow white hair and was just as cute as a it was funny how Gilbert reacted towards it, making it even more adorable- though, a bird fitted the Prussian quite well as well, maybe a way too small of an animal but personality wise. Even if he wouldn't agree to that- compared to the fact that he went along now, the reason why Ivan was smiling and closing up the last bit to capture Gilbert into an quick kiss.

"I'll gladly do, da~" He purred then, before pressing his lips on the angles of his mouth and along his jaw down to his neck as his hands roamed over his body, nails eventually scraping over his skin a little until he reached his thighs, caressing them gently.

The sensation of those lips brought a ticklish feeling to the Prussian, even enough to make a few giggles come from his mouth. Not soon after the giggles were replaced by a mewl, the nibbling to his ear lobe felt strangely well for him. His cheeks pinking even more that it covered ear to ear, he found the sounds he was producing to be shameful. So in attempt to seal them in, he chewed on the inner layering of his cheeks. Gilbert knew he couldn't help but be bashful every time the other uttered that nickname here and there, he never imagined just two simple words could make him. Though, he can somewhat relate to why the Russian would call him a bunny. Mostly because of his hair coloring and maybe because of his eyes.

Pushing distractions aside, the albino returned the kiss with the little time limited he had before the other pulled previous suppressed sounds made their debut, as soft moans were released from pink lips. Feeling himself melt from the kisses and touches that seemed to appear from everywhere, the volume of his pleasured sounds steadily increasing as he felt the Russians nails, and the caressing to his thighs. Coxing him, as his member was awoken to a harden state. Without his consent his hips began to roll against his lover by their own accord, wanting friction and badly. In his clouded mind he didn't seem to care that he may be behaving like a dog in heat.

He couldn't help but have a smile appear on his lips with the Prussian behaving this wanting- making his heart beat faster in his chest and his whole skin to heat up a little, blood rushing south. It made the clothing he was wearing a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, he didn't want to stop touching his lover- well, at least he wasn't wearing and gloves, the soft skin under his fingers feeling good. He gently squeezed his thighs, before pulling him a little closer, his own hips responding with rolling back against his- Feeling them get more uncomfortable then even the rest of his clothes. He breathed a silent 'Gilbert', leaning up to press his lips to his, longer this time, and more passionately.

A gasp was emitted from the Prussians lips, feeling the others grasp on his thighs tighten. Willingly he allowed himself to be tugged closer to his beloved one. Wanting to be even more closer, he brought a leg up and hooked it around the others waist. Decreasing the gap as it allowed better accesses, as his member made contact with the Russians clothed one. The pattern of his hips sped up as he felt the other return the gesture. His arms encircled even tighter around the others neck as his lips were captured by Ivan's. The Prussian angled his head to deepen the kiss to mold their lips seemingly perfect together, giving as much passion as he was receiving. To show his liking, he moaned out his lovers name in between small gaps where their lips meet. Within him, he was beginning to feel the need of having more skin on skin contact.

Ivan tried not to shiver at the action, his hands wandering along the leg that was around his waist- His hips rolling against his lover's, he himself moaning a little and blushing as well. He allowed a hand to let go off Gilbert, fumbling with his shirt to get at least the first few buttons open and a little more breath, because he was just too heated. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, though he knew he couldn't anymore when he kissed Gilbert, his head tilting to the side and he lightly began to nibble on Gilbert's lip, begging for entrance. At the same time, he squeezed the Prussian's bottom with his other hand, smirking slightly into the kiss- a hushed 'I want you' coming from his lips.

Small whimpers of enjoyment came from the Prussians lips, feeling a hand roaming on his body. Shivers rolled up and down his spine constantly as this event continued on further and more heated. Mewls were released without being held back as the friction created by both their hips working together felt utterly blissful to him. Gilbert could feel the subtly movements of his Russian lover, curious blood colors orbs wandered to watch what he was doing. Once he comprehend what the other was doing in his fogged up mind, he brought his attention back to what was occurring. A soft gasp was released upon feeling the other nibbling at his lips, parting his mouth willingly, he granted the other access to his wet cavern called his mouth. Another element that made the albino produce the gasp was his rear being groped at, mewls following.

He blinked, allowing what the other said to reach his eardrums before responding back with increasing the speed of his hips, whispering back 'I vant jou auch'.

The deep blush didn't seem to go away any time soon, even though the Russian didn't really mind that much, right now, because of the reason the blush came from- He mewled slightly himself, desperately wanting to take off some clothing as well- At least a part of it, because the Prussian was making him rather needy as well, so he began to move slightly to at least unbutton his pants for now so he wouldn't be just as uncomfortable, while he kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping in his mouth, roaming around inside of it. He had grinned only slightly in the kiss before he had pulled away and a low moan erupted from his lips, his hips rolling back, customizing to his pace.

"Ngh...I..." He brought his hand up to push two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with saliva, before he placed the hand back against his rear, pushing them up against his entrance.

The Prussian was more than glad to have the Russian as red as he was, as well as making soft sounds as pleasure as well. Indicating to the albino that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying this little activity of listened to the sound of shuffling and a click of a button being parted open, not able to see as his mouth was captured into a deep passionate kiss. Allowing his lovers wet muscle to explore around at its own liking, pleasured moans rumbled from his throat from this. His cheeks still sporting a very dark shade of pink. Feeling the other respond to his action, he felt himself in more of a pleasured state.

Loose whimpers ,mewls and what ever else could be considered a sound of vocalizing of his contentment. Crimson hazed orbs observed the others movements, his fogged filled mind slow at comprehending what the other was doing. Only when he felt the others hands trailing back to his bottom he realized why the other had done that. His breath hitched the moment of the sudden intrusion, the ring of his muscles tightening from it. He knew he had to relax, as he began to steadily take in deep breaths forcing himself into easing up.

Ivan sure was embarrassed about it still, but he got over the fact and concentrated on Gilbert's reactions and sounds, trying to get more of them out of him, because they were certainly a turn on as well on top of the indication that Gilbert was enjoying himself- So his tongue roamed around in his mouth, trying to get everywhere while his hand had let go of his own pants, instead touching the other's skin, a little teasingly light. Soon though it made its way to his thighs as well, picking up the other one, so Gilbert would be carried by him and he stumbled forwards a little, pressing Gilbert's back against a wall for support, while doing so, his finger slipped further into the Prussian, invading him like that. Once the Russian stopped moving and shifting them around, he began to slowly move the appendage for Gilbert to get used to.

Gilbert shamelessly went onward with producing those sounds for his lover. It was only natural, as well as making it fair. As he sounded out his pleasure for the Russian. After a while the Prussian thought he should respond back, bring his tongue alive. He began to rub against the Russians own wet muscle, swirling and initiating a dance like motion. Whimpering a bit as the fashion the other was touching him now was such a taunting sensation to him. A little squeak come from his lips as he felt himself being hoisted up then transported, eventually feeling his bare back make contact with the considerably cold wall. Gilbert's eyes clenched shut, now sandwiched between the wall and his Russian lover and feeling the intruder deepen further in its exploration. A shaky mewl coming from his lips due to it. He gradually fluttered up his eyes, mouth parted and his cheeks burning red. He stared directly at Ivan as he felt the finger sheathed inside him, muted sounds released once the other started to move it around within. Doing all he could to accustom himself to feeling something inside of him.

Ivan couldn't help but moan a little himself when he felt the other taking action as well, his tongue rubbing against his as he did the same to Gilbert's again. Even though he had to break the kiss shortly after he moved, panting slightly, pressing up against his lover, his hips still rubbing against Gilbert's as he mewled and moaned quietly himself, his lilac orbs staring into these beautiful red ones- he indeed was really handsome. Every face the Prussian made was simply perfect to the Russian, nothing could really disturb his beautiful features. He began to concentrate on kissing his neck and shoulder soon though, to distract him a little from possible pain down his lower regions, when he had begun moving his finger around inside of him to stretch him out a little more.

The Prussian released a hot puff of air the moment their lips parted ways, panting rather heavily in his overwhelming pleasured state. He welcomed the other greatly as he tighten his grasp around his lover's neck, keeping his arms their a moment longer. Moaning quite loudly as he still felt the bliss sensation of the other rubbing himself against him, weakly returning the gesture as his whole body was filled to the brim with a magnificent feeling. Crimson orbs were glossed over with undying lust for the man who was in front of him, love was in there as well. The albino thought the other was equally as attractive, as he examined every facial feature the other possessed, his chin, those eyes, those lips, went down his spine as his neck and shoulder were showered with kisses. It proved to be a great distraction for him indeed. As he arched his neck some, exposing more pearly white skin for his Russian claim as his own, mewls and whimpers emitting from his pink plump lips.

As time past, he grew more needy as he adjusted to the sensation of that one finger. Wanting more, he decided to voice out his concerns."I-Ivan...add a-another.. I v-vant more, bitte".

Still catching his breath, Ivan looked at Gilbert through half little eyes filled with lust and anticipation, that was solely meant for the man in his arms. He still tried to control himself though as too not take it to far, so Gilbert would become to dislike his actions- even if rough he still seemed to be somewhat gentle, just because the thought of hurting Gilbert was stuck in his mind, even if he probably could take more than that, a lot more- but lost in his thoughts he couldn't admit that in this moment, simply low moans escaping his lips and he was concentrated on his actions- and of course the Prussian's actions, everything that he was doing to him and then those eyes that were looking in this way at him- it made him smile sweetly kissing the corners of Gilbert's lips as he mumbled 'I love you' towards him, before he took the skin that Gilbert showed off of his neck for him to claim, kissing every bit of it, while he moved against him, his finger invading the other- with a small blush he nodded and added the second one, moving it quickly in and out as to the Prussian's request of giving him 'more'.

He felt his heart thumping a thousand times faster than ever as he saw the sight before him, how those lilac orbs expressed the others feelings through them. The Prussian surely could never hate anything the other did, even more so at a time like this when he felt the other was giving him too much attention. Attention he thought he should return but unable to due to the fact his body was being far too greedy. Hearing those sounds from his Russian lover brought more warmth to travel to his cheeks and even down south. His length hardening even more, as he rubbed it against the other. Gilbert heard himself mewl softly as he felt the other place light kisses in the corners of his own lips, finding it to be very teasingly. Even his cheeks turned darker as he heard those three words said to him in such a loving way, whimpers were let loose as he felt those lips mark every newly revealed area. All forms of proper thinking was lost as he gasped out, feeling a new intruder make friends with the one already inside him.

Quickly willing himself to adjust to the new sensation of having them thrust so wonderfully into his ever wanting entrance. Pearly white pre-cum was already showing itself as it slowly dripped down from the tip of the Prussian's member. A shudder run down the Russian spine when he felt Gilbert's heart beat that fast against his own chest, considering they were so close to each other- His own heart was beating nearly just as fast just from those actions and just...Gilbert and all the love he had shown him. He could help but smile- Actually he even wanted to lay his head down, to just listen do his beating heart, the sound of life coming from within him- But he was rather occupied with kissing and nibbling at Gilbert's neck, down to his collar bone and then chest, claiming everything he could in just mere seconds - He simply wanted that all of him, he was becoming rather greedy himself, low moans escaping his throat along the other rubbing against him, his clothing becoming just way, way to tight - and he actually rather wanted to be inside of something else, to put it bluntly. His amethyst orbs soon were reflecting some of that greed as well as he left love bites all over the albino's pale skin, marking it beautifully red. His fingers began pushing deeper inside him, and faster, he wanted to loosen him up as quickly as he could, even though he disliked hurting him, he tried badly to hold back- at least he wasn't bold enough to just do it without any preperation at all. Even though, he was quite happy with the outcome, they both were rather messy right now, and he pushed Gilbert already so far.

Ivan couldn't help but grin a little but at the same time squirm around in need. "Gilbert, tell me when you feel ready, da?" He muttered under his breath into the other's ear.

Shaky pants withdrew from the albino, he himself could feel the loud and fast thumping of the others heart against his own bare chest. Despite the closeness the two held, the ivory haired male wanted to be even more possibly closer to the Russian, both physical and emotional was why he was letting out everything he felt, his love for the man who was now everything to him. The more the other continued to claim his entire being for himself, the more Gilbert was willing to give up for him and only him. He no longer saw himself with anyone else but the Russian, none of his past relationships combined matched up to the one he had with Ivan. Whimpers and moans continued to escape through the barrier of his lips from the kisses and nibbles to the manner the Russians fingers rammed into him even deeper and more rapid than before. Overwhelmed, he felt pleasure sparks attack him from all over the longer this Prussian in his hazed mind was fortunate that he had heard the other, just barely but enough to comprehend the request that was asked. Gazing back at his lover with glossed over ruby red orbs, he wait a few seconds, giving experimental thrusts as he impaled himself into those fingers. He eventually stopped, with a heavy breath, he concluded that he was prepared for something even more thicker, longer, and warm. Giving a nod of his head, he lined up his lips with the Russians just letting them hover there.

"A-Am ready, Ivan ...". He purred out with his voice just laced with utter need to have his lover inside him, and fast.

Ivan wanted the same thing Gilbert wanted- he always said everyone should 'become one' with him, but in this one real sense, being in love, he felt like he only needed one person, and he found that one in Gilbert. And he wanted to keep him as close as possible for as long as Gilbert would let him be there. And he hoped this time would never come to a stop, and he could show him his love more and more, with little things like kisses, or bigger things that have yet to come- Ivan certainly wasn't one to share though, yet he would do anything for him. He didn't desire anyone else either. Setting that aside, making Gilbert produce these sounds was kind of one way to show his love as well, with everything he ws doing, leaving little marks on his body or gently touching him, or moving his fingers in and out of him in this quick rough way, just to prepare him for a greater connection between the two- even if it sounded terribly cheesy in a way if you said it like this. Ivan held him tightly with his other hand at the same time, not wanting to let him fall- using the wall behind him to hold him up as well.

He smiled when he heard those words return from the Prussian, that looked like a mess by now, though he just thought it was incredibly sexy, just making him more and more aroused. He quickly leaned in for a kiss, his cheeks painting in a deep red, just by the sound of Gilbert's voice, before nodding again himself, nuzzling him lightly and whispering 'I love you', before his fingers left him, and he quickly shifted his weight, to push his pants and boxers down- His member finally being unrestricted, he let out a relied breath. He changed the position once again, in the end his hands holding onto his thighs, pushing him a little up the wall, so he could position himself, and thrust inside, slowly, trying not to hurt him too much, at the same time smiling down to him.

The Prussian was more than relived that the other wasn't going to let him fall, feeling the tight grip the other hand on him, though he didn't mind it. Just as quickly as his Russian lover pecked him, he returned one of his own. He sucked in air the moment the other removed his fingers within him, barely able to hear the others three loving words because of it. The albino watched the other attentively as he waited, seeing the others facial Prussian didn't give a fuss to the other maneuvering him, knowing the other was only trying to find a position that made neither of them uncomfortable. Feeling his hands on his thighs, and being pushed ever so slightly up, he felt his legs tremble in excitement of whats to come. In the meantime he also readied himself for the pain that also followed through no matter how much preparation.

His mouth gradually pried open as he felt the other gingerly as well as slowly sheath himself in him, no sounds, as he quickly as possible tried to accustom himself to having something thicker within. Forcing his walls to loosen up and accept the other. With half lidded crimson orbs he gazed back at his lover, seeing that warm looking smile.

The Russian smiled, leaning fully against him, wanting to be as close as possible now, his hands gently massaging his tighs. The Russian was panting lightly now, a faint blush on his cheeks- Before he began moving though, he glanced at the Prussian, hoping he was alright now, waiting for him to push fully in, and then to even move- He needed to be comfortable and enjoy this as well of course, Ivan didn't want to hurt him, so this got him every time- He leaned forward, peppering sweet kisses on his cheeks and soon one on his lips. On the other side though, he really did enjoy the face Gilbert made, as it was incredibly sexy for him, and just cause him to get harder. He really hoped he could move though, he was impatient for a while now, and already being inside him just felt so good, but he really needed to move as well. He whimpered quietly, hands tightening on his thighs.

The albino could feel the weight of his lover pressed against him, the caressing of his thighs made it easier for him to relax as he gave himself some time to adjust. Slow inch by slow inch he felt his inner walls take in the shape of the others member within him. He brought his arms to wrap a bit tighter on the others neck as he himself tried to patiently wait, knowing if he just rushed things it would only make it worse for them both. He gazed back at the Russian as he saw that silent stare that was asking for permission to continue. The moment he felt those light kisses littered on his cheeks and then lips washed away all the tension his body held, the pain momentarily disappearing as he was very well distracted. Though apparently not enough to not feel the grip on his things growing tighter, or hear the whimper the other gave.

Slowly he decided to cheek himself if he was ready as he moved himself up and down upon the others length, giving experimental thrusts then promptly stopped as he felt only bearable pain." J-Jou can move- ...".

Ivan took deep breaths while waiting, and soon, his half leaned down to make himself comfortable on his shoulder, blowing hot breath against Gilbert's skin, instead of staring at him for longer- even though it certainly a nice sight. When Gilbert gave him the permission to continue, as he would always wait for Gilbert to say his okay first, he pulled his head up again, smiling, pulling Gilbert into a short but passionate kiss, before he began moving, pushing himself up, deeper inside him, before pulling half way out again, with a silent moan, repeating that, while always changing his angle a little, until he would find that special spot inside of Gilbert, that would make him see stars. Along with that, he began nipping on his neck and steal more kissed from said Prussian.

Small whimpers escaped Ivan's throat when he moved like that,at the same time he was trying to listen and watch Gilbert's reaction- waiting for a considerably loud moan, or something to see that he was right- He was already pretty happy that the pain he had went away quickly or so it seemed, and he was buried deep inside him- And considering the thoughts he had about that, with which he made himself blush n a deep shade of pink that felt pretty good for him, though he wouldn't just pound into him like an idiot. He took a few more thrust in a different angle, hoping he would finally directly hit that bundle of nerves, because he felt like he was already pretty close to it. His hands on his thighs, slowly moved Gilbert a bit up and down as well, to help himself out a little with moving, while he kissed Gilbert at the same time, his tongue running over his lips, asking for entrance.

The Prussian mewled feeling the wet muscle swipe across his lips, coaxing him for to part his lips open. Which he willingly did as he gasped out ever so slightly. Letting the other have a second chance to explore his mouth as he pleased before he would begin to toy along with the others tongue with his own. He softly moan as he felt those hands maneuvering him up and down to accommodate to the speed the Russian was thrusting into him. Occasionally he would attempt to help out as he lighten his weight, moving himself up when Ivan would push up upwards then promptly allowed himself to fall. Whimpers withdrawing from between the barrier of his lips as his lover got even more closer to the location of where his sweet spot was. A pleasured cry released as he felt the tip of the others length prod directly at his sweet bundle of nerves, white blurring the corners of his vision.

Ivan's lips twitched up into a small smile, before he plunged his tongue in between his lips, taking the chance Gilbert gave him to run his over the roof of his mouth and then through the rest of the Prussian's wet cavern. His eyes had slipped close once again a few moments ago, melting into the kiss. In the back of his mind, he must have realized that he hit the right spot, and thrusts right up to it once again. The Russian moaned rather loudly himself into the kiss, the tightness surrounding him, making his erection pulsate and just the closeness of the moment turning his hole body warm, his cheeks still in a dark color. Ivan picked up his pace a little, wanting more of this, as greedy as he was. The grip of his hands on Gilbert was tight, he managed to pull one away though, holding him up with only one hand while the other went in between Gilbert's legs again, slowly beginning to stroke his member as well.

Mewls and whimpers were released only to be muffled once they reached the outside world. As he felt the wondrous sensation of the Russian taking over his mouth, claiming it as his own anew. His moans increasing in volume when the others muscle lapped against a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth. Giving the other a few more minutes than promptly rubbed his tongue against the other, swirling as he initiated a dance like motion. His fogged ruby orbs fixated on the his lover as he observed the others tiniest facial features. A pleasured filled shudder coursed throughout his body as his sweet spot was hit a second time, his eyes slightly rolling back as it brought a heavenly sensation. Barely hearing the others sounds of pleasure but heard them nonetheless as his own became as equally loud soon mixing with the Russians. The Prussian could feel the others crotch twitch inside of him, his cheeks warming up even more possibly red at everything that was happening all at once. Gilbert was just as wantonly as well as greedy, wanting to feel the most of all of his lovers groin sheathed inside of him as humanly possible. A gasp withdrew from his lips as he felt the others grasp onto his manhood, the strokes sending sparks of pleasure up and down his being.

The Russian immediately rubbed his tongue back against Gilbert's when he did so, letting himself be pulled into that small dance as they kissed. A pleasured hum came from deep within him soon after. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't see him watching- even though,his cheeks burned red as if he felt that he was being observed like that, but he still smiled into the kiss- feelings of pleasure as well as love seeming to fill him up nearly completely, coming closer to his high. More moans and groans escaped his throat, and they melted together with Gilbert's, still he tried his best to only listen to the other, so he could increase the sounds, of course not wanting to only consider himself at this moment. He gripped his thighs with one hand to be able and push into him as deep as it was possible like that. Soon after that, he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, his eyes opening half way to gaze at Gilbert, his hand gently pumping his member.

Hearing the others pleasured sounds brought an even more darker shade of pink, finding pride in having gotten the Russian to produce those sounds. Pleasant shivers flowed down his spine at the sensation of the others wet muscle brushing against his own, letting his lover take more of the dominate role in the dance of their tongues. Purring all the while at the heavenly feeling that struck every never in his body caused by the others actions alone. Moaning and whimpering as Ivan continued to ram so deeply, hard, fast and so lovely that he was pushed more into a state of ecstasy and maybe even insanity. A puff of hot air leaving his lips the moment the Russian parted the kiss, taking sharp intakes of air to travel to his lungs that ached for oxygen. In his daze he was surprisingly still able to admire the color of his lovers eyes, how they displayed so much emotions to him. Writhing ever so slightly at the friction flowing through as the other continued to stroke his length, a familiar boiling sensation building in the pit of his stomach that was coaxing him to simply release.

Ivan was entirely on a feverish high as he tried his best to fulfill not only his desires but his lovers as well. Focusing all his thrusts to continuously strike the bundle of nerves that brought the albino into a hot delicious mess in his eyes. His hand pumping the pulsating member quicker than before that only brought forth a cry from his pale lover. Relishing in the sound for a split second.

"So a-adorable...". He mumbled against the Prussian's milky neck.

Gilbert was mere seconds away from protesting but was interrupted by the sweet temptation of giving in to his completion, and of which he did as he cried out. Squirting his seeds on not only his but his lover's stomach as well. Some of it even reaching up to his chest due to the movement of the other pounded into him. Ivan hissed, the others inner walls clenching around his harden shaft. It was enough to push him into his own climax as he gave a few more jerky thrusts before simply exploding his essences inside his lover. Both heavily panting during the aftermath of their ecstasy as the Russian was still sheath inside the shorter male. Ultimately pulling out his soften member, a bit wobbly in walking his way over to the bed. Laying the Prussian down on it then followed suit, resting comfortably next to Gilbert.

Spent, the Prussian laid lazily and outstretched on the soft mattress that was his bed. Letting out an exhausted sigh before he peered over to the Russian. Staring aimlessly at his lover before he gingerly sat up. Half heartedly punching the taller male on the shoulder.

"Und zat is for calling me adorable". Gilbert grumbled.

Ivan recoiled, a childish pout finding it's way onto his lips. He certainly hadn't expected that to have happened."But you are...". The Russian countered back.

The ivory haired male narrowed his eyes, glaring but not intending to be very cruel about it."S-Shut up...am not". Pink creeping onto his cheeks.

"Ah-...but you are. Very adorable my kroilk~ ...especially right now.". He shifted about, sitting up and then moving close behind the Prussian so that he could possessively wrap his arms around his lover's waist, even nuzzling his neck."Ya lyublyu tebya...".

Warmth traveled quicker to the albino's face, red spreading from ear to ear. Gilbert murmured something under his breath before replying back with a rare loving voice."Ich liebe dich auch...".

It always brought great happiness to Ivan to hear his dearest say those words in return. Unable to resist clenching tighter on the pale male as if afraid that he might suddenly disappear into thin air. Said male squeaked at the out of the blue tightening of the grasp on him.

"O-Oi! ...loosen up! Jour going to suffocate ze awesome me". Gilbert choked out.

The Russian instantly did so, a concern expression coming across his face." Am sorry-...".

He took a moment to bring oxygen back into his lungs, peering over to Ivan only to see that look he sported. Sighing, he planted a comforting peck on the Russian's cheek closest to him. "It's fine ...just don't do it again". A smile soon appearing on his lips.

"Da, I try not to ...". Ivan nodded, that smile looked so endearing to the Russian.

And with that the couple decided to rest, laying in each others arms until slumber finally took over the both of them. The two having both conceded in cleaning up after they wake up from their long needed sleep. Peacefully, and lovingly snuggling into each other even when fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed all it's lemony goodness, I try not to disappoint! Anyways feel free to leave a review good or bad... I accept all. Also if you catch some minor spelling or grammar errors please point them out to me.

OH! and I am working on my story _Convicted Love_ as we speak. I just haven't been able to in the past month or so because of school and because I feel guilty about it even still. Be expecting four chapters for that story all in one setting soon! So- yeah...


End file.
